


Gilded Cage

by SpecterQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Captivity, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Relationship, Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, SHEITH - Freeform, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen
Summary: Keith gets caught by the Galra during an unfortunate smuggling run. As a rare human omega he is sorted to the Empire's palace to be put to use. There Shiro finds him and presents him to Emperor Lotor, who is immediately smitten. Lotor takes Keith as his mate and hopes to get heirs from him where he has failed in the past. Now Keith must adjust to his new life as a captive in a gilded cage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags, they will be updated as I go if necessary. The omegas in this universe are intersex. This story will also have sheith in it though I omitted using the main relationship tag.

 

 

Keith yanked on his restraints watching the magenta energy crackle as the cuffs separated. They snapped back together and he groaned, slumping down on the bench seat. He was the only person in the craft’s spacious compartment that looked too nice to be prisoner transport. He’d seen those beat up junkers making runs many a day. He supposed that this was what he got for being sloppy on his last run.

When he felt the ship descending, he scooted over to a viewport and peered out curiously. They broke through the layers of atmosphere and towering spires came into view through the clouds. Below craggy, mauve structures emerged from the mist like giants of lore. The surrounding skies were tinted pink, cut through with pale blues and fiery oranges.

He knew where he was but could scarcely believe his eyes. He’d only ever seen the Galra Empire’s headquarters in holorecords. It was even rumored to be a myth. Keith knew better. His parents had managed to cobble together a decent education for him despite their questionable lifestyle. At the very least, smugglers weren’t as bad as rebels. Maybe that would save his neck, though he wondered why they were bringing him right into the heart of the Empire.

After they landed he was hustled off the ship and across a precariously tall bridge. A glance over the edge displayed no visible ground, only piles disappearing into misty clouds. Were the castle and surrounding structures built on stilts? That brought to mind another rumor often paraded as fact. The Galra and sister Altean Empires were famed for their outrageous magical abilities. For all he knew, the entire headquarters could be floating on magic mixed with a dash of science.

The armed guards shoved him towards a group of people that seemed to be waiting for him. They rushed him through several towering hallways with excited glances and mild chatter. He didn’t really catch what they were saying, too distracted by the smooth, graphite walls rising around him. They had soft violet accent lighting and occasional inlaid panels. He was pretty sure he’d never been anywhere that nice.

What followed next was a whirlwind of action. They injected him with something that seemed to immediately dull his senses, stripped off his clothing, and led him to a large bathing area. A woman and man scrubbed his entire body clean before rinsing him and urging him into the mineral bath. They claimed it worked wonders for hair and skin. Thank the gods he wasn’t modest, though he was honestly too high to care.

Even if his perception of time wasn’t too sharp, he didn’t think they let him linger long. He was physically hauled out of the bath and led to another room where they groomed him. Everywhere. He did blush a bit when they trimmed his pubic hair and was starting to get an idea of what they had in mind for him.

Human omegas were incredibly rare hot tickets and often put to use in brothels all over the known universe. His parents had always been nervous that would happen to him and put great effort into teaching him to present as a beta. They taught him about scent blockers and suppressants plus where to find them just about anywhere. Those things worked just fine until somebody got his pants off and saw for certain that he was different. Sometimes he managed to hide it during his sexual encounters, sometimes he didn’t. Thankfully, the people that knew kept his secret. Or so he thought.

Keith was finally released from his cuffs and dressed in something he personally considered ridiculous. The outfit consisted of a sleeveless crop top with a high neck, low rise pants so tight they could be a second skin, cut through with diamond shaped reliefs, and a sheer cape, all in red. The only thing that wasn’t red was his black, strappy shoes. As a final touch they styled his hair, pierced his ears with studs that reminded him of garnets, and adorned his fingers with a few rings. He felt like a kid’s dress up doll.

Though no explanation was given, he was led to what he thought was his destination. The shoes were hard to walk in even with modest heels but he did his best. The tall doors swished open and he entered a lavish lounge bar. Smooth music played, numerous tables with plush chairs littered the dark marble floor, a few sleek bars sat in the distance cut through with neon accents, and curtain covered alcoves lined the walls. It was dim and smoky and full of aliens. Keith’s head started to spin but he refused to complain. He got himself into this mess and he could get himself out.

He was walked through the room slowly, drawing lazy yet interested glances. One of the sentries told him to climb onto a raised platform and stay there until he was chosen. Wonderful. Put on display like a piece of meat. As he waited he idly wondered if he would even survive his current predicament. Doubt crept into the corners of his mind as more aliens casually checked him out.

Keith swiveled his head around, desperate for an escape, then felt a pinch between his shoulder blades. He reached back and ran his fingers over a bump under the cloth of his shirt. It felt like an implant. When had they managed to put that on him? Maybe when the drug had been working better, because he was certainly starting to sober up. What horrors did the little device have in store for him? Perhaps running away without finding out would cost him his life. Tears prickled in his eyes and he blamed it on being exhausted. His luck had always been decent but he guessed it finally ran out.

“No need to continue looking, friends, I’m claiming this one.”

Keith whirled around towards the source of the voice and gaped. There standing regally before him was a handsome Altean man clad in armor. Okay, so maybe he had a little luck left.

The man smiled at him and offered a hand, helping him step down off the platform. He was tall, with an errant shock of white hair standing out against his black undercut and lavender markings under his eyes. Keith thought he would lead him over to one of the alcoves, but instead he led him through the room and straight out the doors. He couldn’t help but be distracted by the hand the man rested on his back as he walked him down a hallway.

“Thank you,” he said, his first words spoken since arriving. “Where are you taking me?”  

“You’re welcome.” The man offered him another smile that seemed genuine enough. “My name is Shiro and I’m taking you somewhere special.”

Even though it sounded slightly ominous, Keith tried to keep his spirits up. Shiro made a detour to a kitchen and snatched up a pastry, offering it to him.

“I’m sure you’re hungry after all that,” he said.

Keith figured he was too nervous to eat but ended up devouring the pastry in record time. Shiro nodded and brushed a crumb from his face. They stopped before doors that screamed importance, stories high with intricate designs carved into them. Shiro laid his palm on one and the surrounding area lit up with purple energy. A series of clicks and metallic clunks followed before the doors started slowly swinging open.

The room beyond was the most cavernous yet, lined with glossy pillars and hung with heavy drapes that bore the Galra Empire’s insignia. At the far end of the room was a raised dais with a dark throne that had beautiful but menacing spires jutting from it. Upon it sat another legend straight out of a history holorecord.

“Ah, Shiro! Who have you brought to me, my friend?”

“Emperor Lotor, I have found a rare treasure that I hope is to your liking,” said Shiro after bowing. He took Keith’s hand and led him up the steps of the dais.

When Keith got close enough, he noticed two armored Galra women in the wings of the platform. There were also sentries posted behind the Emperor, though he doubted they were necessary considering the man’s combat skills.

Lotor rose from his throne and Keith stiffened staring up at him as he approached. He was much taller than he had imagined. Then again Galra were tall, even if the Emperor was said to also be half Altean. He too wore armor and a cape, white hair flowing down his back. His had finely shaped features, eyes sharp and thoughtful as they studied Keith. He leaned forward and subtly inhaled, expression shifting to surprise.

“Rare treasure, indeed,” he proclaimed with a smirk. “What is your name, my little flame?”

“Keith.” He frowned, which only made Lotor’s smile widen. “Why did you call me that?”

“Because,” Lotor paused and leaned down even more, “I see fire in your eyes.”

Stupidly, Keith’s heart skipped a beat at the declaration. Nobody had ever said anything so poetic to him. Well, maybe a few had tried but never quite hit the nail on the head. He should have been livid, not impressed. He was being held prisoner by an Empire with ambiguous morals. Somehow his emotions stuttered short of anger and he thought maybe the implant had something to do with that.

“Show him his room and the common areas,” said Lotor as he turned and walked back to his throne. “I’ll be by to see you later, Keith.”

The day continued its whirlwind pace as he was briskly led down several hallways to a room. It was extravagant, consisting of two chambers, the first one being a sitting room. The bed in the second chamber had a large, circular mattress with several layers of diaphanous curtains hanging from the ceiling around it. Shiro stopped him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You look exhausted. Why don’t you get some rest?” Moving to a panel on the wall Shiro pressed a button, lowering the lights. He then thoughtfully drew the curtains shut. “There’s a robe in the bathroom but unfortunately you don’t have any other clothes yet. I’ll see to that as soon as possible.”

Keith nodded, stifling a yawn. The darkness was already making him drowsy and he fumbled with the clips on the sheer cape. Shiro dutifully moved to his back and unclipped the fabric, gathering it up over an arm. He also drew down the zipper on the top a bit.

“Please, sleep. I’ll order some food and have it delivered to the solar chamber.” Shiro walked towards the door and paused. “I’ll show you around later. Rest well, Keith.”

Once the door shut, Keith basked in the solitude. He stripped the entire outfit off, letting each article of clothing lay where it fell. Looking down he was grateful they had been considerate enough to include underwear, even if it was bikini style. He crawled across the mattress and under the covers. Within a minute of nuzzling into the fluffy pillows he was fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

The sound of voices drifting through the door slowly tugged Keith to consciousness. He blinked his eyes open to a dark room, sunlight no longer creeping in past the curtains. It was likely night, but gauging time after interstellar travel was always a bitch. He reluctantly slid out of the comfortable bed and walked over to the window, drawing the curtains open a sliver.

The sky was a deep violet with stars peeking between the drifting clouds. The mist persisted, spires now appearing like glowing monoliths. He wondered if it would ever clear. Lightning streaked through the clouds and Keith waited for thunder that never came.

“Oh, you’re awake!” came Shiro’s voice as he slipped into the room. His eyes swept over Keith’s predominantly exposed form, yet his expression remained neutral. He held some clothing on hangers, which he hung on hooks by a doorway that probably led to the bathroom. “The food is here and the Emperor should arrive soon. Please get dressed in one of these outfits.”

Keith nodded and found the panel on the wall, turning the lights up a bit. He shamelessly strutted over to the clothes and inspected them. Thankfully, they weren’t as silly as his earlier outfit, which Shiro was now picking up off the floor. He tugged one off the hanger and started putting it on. The shirt was still cropped -probably the fashion there- but longer and the pants were form fitting but stretchy. To accommodate its lack of sleeves, it had a long cardigan in an interesting stylized cut.

After rinsing his face off in the bathroom, Keith emerged to find Shiro gone. He shrugged and went out into the solar seeing several covered dishes sitting on a low table surrounded by cushioned seating. Sliding into the seat he uncovered them all, impressed with the spread. He’d had Galran cuisine before, but the kind he was currently stuffing into his face faster than he could chew was amazing.

Keith did not hear the door open and startled when he glanced up and saw the Emperor looming over a seat. Lotor was dressed casually, deep purple outfit streamlined to his body. Of course he still wore a cape because he had to stick out somehow, like his long hair and tall stature didn’t do that enough already.

“I’m glad you seem to be enjoying our food,” said Lotor moving to sit across from Keith.

Keith took a long swig of something that tasted mildly alcoholic and slammed the cup back onto the table. “Why am I here? What do you want with me?”

“I think you already have some kind of idea why you’re here.” Lotor picked up a small piece of fruit and popped it into his mouth.

“You know…I thought those were just rumors,” said Keith frowning down at one of the plates. “So the Galra Empire deals in slavery after all.”

“In any official sense, we do no such thing,” retorted Lotor leaning back against the cushions. “I’m working to minimalize it as much as possible since it has been so prevalent in our history. My late father was especially fond of it, but you are not a slave, Keith.”

“Then I’m a prisoner.”

“I guess you could see it that way since I don’t intend to let you go anytime soon.” Lotor leveled him with a searching gaze. “I would be considered a fool the whole universe over for giving up such a delightful and rare gift.”

“So you know, huh?” Keith did not flinch away from the stare.

“That you’re a human omega, yes.” Lotor rested his head on his closed hand casually. “Which means you are half human and half something else entirely. Though there are a limited number of species that carry this trait…mine included.”

“I’m aware, thanks,” spat Keith finally looking away. He crossed his arms for emphasis.

“It’s a hard lesson in life to realize we don’t always have a choice in directing our fate,” said Lotor, filling a cup with the alcoholic beverage. He took a sip and sighed. “I envy those without such heavy burdens. But, I must admit, finding you has me feeling considerably luckier.”

“Cut to the chase, what exactly do you expect of me?”

“Companionship and a mate.” Lotor smiled. “You will be given freedom to roam about this section of my palace and if you behave you will gain more allowances and access.”

Keith had been expecting just that but the verbal confirmation still made his stomach sink. “Am I part of a harem or something?”

“Or something.” Lotor stood with his drink in hand and walked over a panel, pressing a few buttons. The wall beside him slid up in sections, leaving behind pillars, floor length curtains billowing in the soft breeze. Beyond them was a balcony with rugs, thin futon mattresses, and pillows strewn over them for lounging, as well as a few low tables. “Come, bring your drink and join me.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith stood up and grabbed his cup, pausing to refill it. Now seemed like a great time to get drunk so he took the pitcher too. By the time he walked out onto the wide balcony, Lotor was already reclined comfortably on a few pillows, boots taken off. Keith set the pitcher on a table and sat down as far away as he could manage. He pointedly ignored Lotor as he continued to drink.

“There are others,” admitted Lotor, also staring off into the distance. “But I must admit that I’ve lost interest in most of them. None were able to successfully mate with me either, though a few lack the capacity to do so.”

“What do you do with those that lose your favor?” Keith watched as more tendrils of lightning crept through the clouds.

“I keep them around and find something useful for them to do.” Lotor took a long sip from his cup and moved his body to face Keith. “None of them have fallen out of my favor so much as they haven’t turned out to be good mates. That’s no fault of theirs.”

“Then you should let them go,” said Keith casting Lotor a sideways glare before downing the rest of his drink. He immediately set to refilling his cup.

Lotor chuckled. “I suppose you’re right, but that would make me look weak. When you’re one of the two ruling Empires in the universe that’s really the last thing you want. I don’t treat them cruelly. They can have anything they desire, even supervised vacations, and I attend to their every need. They could certainly do worse.”

“Anything but freedom,” muttered Keith, nursing his drink. He was already starting to feel drunk and may have misjudged the strength of the alcohol.

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand the complexities of ruling an Empire.” After a considerable pause he moved closer to Keith, ghosting his fingers across the dark hair at the nape of his neck. “My but you are an exquisite beauty. I will have to reward Takashi well for this.”

“Who is-“ Keith fell abruptly silent as Lotor leaned over and inhaled right in the crook of his neck and shoulder. As much as he outwardly loathed the predicament he was in, Lotor’s proximity was awakening senses he had tried valiantly to squash during his lifetime. His biology was truly the bane of his existence. “You’re an alpha,” he breathed, wanting to voice his realization for gods knew what reason.

“Of course I am. Surely you know that only alphas are allowed to rule the Galra Empire. I thought that was common knowledge.”

Keith wanted to throw a fit but Lotor’s lips were brushing his skin and his subtle scent assaulting his nostrils, clouding his mind. Plus, he was drunk he reminded himself. Tilting away slightly, he took yet another sip hoping he’d black out soon.

“It’s really not so bad here,” said Lotor moving away to recline on the pillows. “Is there anything you have an interest in that would help pass the time?”

It was a good question but Keith had to ponder it for a moment. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed to smuggle anything and that made up a majority of his life experience and expertise. Other than that, he had only really taken an interest in martial arts and mechanics. He said so and watched as Lotor’s face lit up.

“Excellent! I know of two perfect instructors for you. I’ll set those lessons up for tomorrow. How does the 4th quarter of the morning sound for martial arts?”

“I have no idea what time that is, but whatever.” Keith finished off his second cup and set it aside. He slumped down against the pillows and watched as lightning continued flashing in the clouds. The air was humid, bordering on hot, and he wondered if that was the normal climate or impending rain.

“I’ll have Shiro come and wake you up.” Lotor brought up a HUD from his wristband and started sifting through screens. “We can also get your measurements tomorrow, but I have an idea of what size you are. Still, nothing quite fits like tailored-“

Keith’s eyelids suddenly felt incredibly heavy so he let them slip shut, ignoring Lotor as he kept talking. He must’ve been more tired and drunk than he realized because the world faded into obscurity soon after. He dreamt of his mother. She was perpetually at a distance and no matter how hard he tried to catch up with her, she eluded him.

He jolted awake when someone shook his shoulder. Snatching the wrist of the intruder, he sat up halfway ready to attack. Shiro easily caught the fist aimed at his face and smiled apologetically. Keith suddenly realized he had been put in his bed. He let go of Shiro’s wrist and mumbled his own apology.

“It’s fine. I know this takes some getting used to.” Shiro withdrew and turned the lights up. “Breakfast is here and so are your training clothes.”

Keith stretched and scratched the back of his head. In no particular hurry, he got out of bed and dressed in what looked like a gi. Breakfast was simple and Shiro lingered as he ate. When he was finished Shiro offered him shoes and rushed him out the door. They walked down a few hallways to a common area. The ceiling overhead was open, letting in ample sunlight. As seemed to be the Galran style, there were many towering pillars around its parameter with spaces beyond them for lounging. Hell, there were even a few fountains and plants littered about.

In the center of the atrium stood a lanky Galran lazily practicing forms. He had short, medium lavender colored hair, pointed ears that resembled the Alteans, and pale markings over his face.

“Lance,” called out Shiro, causing the Galran to falter slightly. “He’s here.”

“I can see that,” said Lance with a smirk. “So…Lotor has you babysitting his new pet.”

Shiro sighed and Keith bristled.

“That is exactly the kind of behavior that landed you here in the first place. If you want to gain back the Emperor’s favor, treat Keith well. He means to take him as a mate.”

“Sure thing, Shiro.” The mocking tone was evident as he stomped over to them, took Keith by the arm, and shooed Shiro away.

“Stop that,” said Shiro frowning for the first time since Keith met him. “I have a lot of meetings today, could you show him around when you’re done?”

“Is that in my job description now?” asked Lance raising a thin eyebrow.

“Did you even read the formal statement issued to you?” Shiro stepped closer, staring up at Lance and practically smashing Keith between them.

Lance shrugged. “I skimmed it. Basically it told me to keep watch over his Imperial Highness’s harem. Not exactly a duty befitting my skills but-”

“Then showing Keith around shouldn’t be a problem.” Shiro finally withdrew and pulled up a HUD, pressing a few holo-buttons. “He has a lesson with Hunk later after lunch. I’ll come pick him up then. Take him to the sauna after this for a cleanse. The Emperor wants those suppressants out of his system.”

“Alright, fine. Whatever you say, General Shirogane.” Lance waved dismissively as Shiro finally left the atrium.

“So I take it you were demoted,” said Keith staring up at Lance. Probably not the best choice of discussion but he hardly cared at the moment.

“Not officially. This is more of a punishment for bad behavior.” Lance studied Keith for a dobash, then let out an amused huff. “Come on, let’s stretch.”          

Lance showed Keith some basic forms that he proclaimed were taught to Galran children. He also mentioned if Keith ever had children, they would learn the same. Keith tried to keep his expression neutral but the reminder set his nerves on edge. Lance seemed to notice anyways.

“Don’t worry too much about that,” he said, patting Keith on the back. “Despite his efforts, the Emperor hasn’t managed to have any kids yet. He’d probably have better luck if he wasn’t so picky.”

“You know, that kind of talk is technically mutinous,” came a voice from a distant corner.

“Really? I figured it was more of a stating the facts type of thing.” Lance scratched his head looking bored.

Keith watched as a slight girl walked out from the shadows carrying a laptop. Her medium auburn hair was pulled back and her bangs framed her face. She stared at him thoughtfully as she approached.

“Opinions aside look what being picky has brought him,” said the girl with a smirk. “Let me guess, you have a secondary gender.”

Keith glared at her for a moment. “Yeah, I do.”

“Listen, I’m not here to judge you, I just happen to know the Emperor’s tastes well after all these years. I’m Pidge.” She thrust her hand out and let it hang in the air expectantly.

“I’m Keith,” he said shaking her hand firmly. He didn’t appreciate her prying but liked her straightforward attitude.

“We’re both in the same boat, Keith. Let’s try to make each other’s lives easier, shall we?” 

“I like easy,” chimed in Lance. “I love easy. Speaking of which, let’s hit the sauna.”

“You’re not going to show me more forms?”

Lance shook his head and started walking away. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later. I know how Shiro likes his schedules plus this gives me some wiggle room to show you around.”

Keith waved goodbye to Pidge and followed Lance through more hallways he wondered if he’d ever truly learn. They went through a doorway into a locker room. Lance started stripping and tossing his clothes into a locker so Keith did the same. He grabbed two towels and threw one at Keith with a little too much force. Neither bothered to cover themselves.

“Here’s the baths,” said Lance as they ambled past a large pool with another smaller one set further back in the room. “And the sauna is here.” He stopped before a closed door and pressed a button, swishing it open.

It was a sleek, dark gray room with blue accent lighting dully illuminating the interior. It had a glowing pillar in the center that occasionally spewed steam and bench seating lining its walls. Keith sat a comfortable distance away from Lance’s sprawled form and breathed in the humid air. The warmth and moisture seeped into every nook and cranny he possessed, baking him like a shellfish. It felt nice and he didn’t mind the sweat that started accumulating and dripping down his body.

“So, what’s your story, stranger?” asked Lance offering Keith a lazy grin.

“Nothing special, I’m afraid.” Keith reluctantly cracked open his eyes and sighed. “I was a smuggler. Made a decent living doing it, even had my own ship. Most people would’ve called it a junker but I loved it. I always thought there was merit in staying humble.”

“You got nabbed on a run, huh?” Lance tilted his head back. “Officially, the Galra Empire hates smuggling, but from what I’ve seen they benefit from it as much as the next guy.”        

“I can believe that.”

“Well, Keith, I think your days of living humbly are over.” Lance slouched lower and seemed to take up an impossible amount of space even for a person of his stature. “The Emperor, as I’m sure you’ve well noticed, likes to live in opulence.”                                   

Conversation dropped off after that and they spent a while longer sweating in silence. Afterwards, Lance led Keith to the showers where they quickly rinsed off. A few people wandered in as they left, noticing them and whispering quietly to each other. Lance craned his neck, looking back at them.

“Damn, Nyma looks good,” he said. “Hmmm…it’s almost lunch time. I’d take you to the cafeteria but I’m not sure if that’s off limits.”

“Could you take me back to my room?” asked Keith. He felt like he was in desperate need of a solitary recharge.

“Sure thing.” A HUD flashed up from Lance’s wristband and he scrolled through some pages. “There you are. Room 3a.” 

He made small talk as he walked Keith back, and Keith tried his best to memorize the way. When they finally made it, Keith practically slammed the door in Lance’s face. He seemed like a friendly guy but Keith was reaching an oversaturation point. When he wandered further into the solar he noticed food was already laid out on the table. He sat down and ate, enjoying the relative silence. 

Shiro soon appeared and informed him his lesson with Hunk had been cancelled. Apparently, the Emperor’s main cruiser was having engine problems and Lotor only trusted his finest engineer to see to the repairs. Keith withered a little at the lack of something to do but Shiro already had an alternative lined up.

“Since his cruiser is down, the Emperor’s afternoon has freed up. He’ll be here shortly to give you a tour of the facilities.” Shiro’s vambrace started beeping and he activated its screen, scrutinizing it. “Excuse me, I’m needed elsewhere.”

As he waited, Keith was able to figure out how the holoscreen worked and that it had intergalactic programming. There was also an extensive database of shows and movies. He put on one he’d been following recently and wandered back into his chamber to change. That time he picked one that was all black with a layered, red cardigan. A collection of shoes had mysteriously appeared in his closet and he chose a pair of ankle boots. 

The chime sounded before Lotor let himself in, and Keith was surprised by the consideration. Lotor presented him with a large bouquet of white and purple flowers in a vase, placing them on the table.

“You look stunning, my little flame,” said Lotor reaching out a hand. “Shall we?”

Keith nodded and stood up on his own, which seemed to amuse Lotor. He was dressed similarly to how he had been the previous night, with the addition of slim chest armor. On second glance, Keith noticed he was also wearing a circlet with a purple jewel.

“How did you like your lesson and instructor?” Lotor slowed to a stroll when he realized he was walking ahead of Keith. “I apologize for commandeering the second one.”

“It was good,” said Keith. “Lance was nice and the sauna felt great.”

“Excellent, I’m glad.” Lotor smiled softly. “Perhaps I should consider leaving Lance in his new position. He seems to be taking to it rather well.”

“I don’t think he’d be very happy with that.”

Lotor chuckled as he led them around a corner and down a corridor. “He should’ve thought about that before his multiple infractions.”

“Whatever he did couldn’t have been that bad,” argued Keith. Lance was a bit mouthy but didn’t seem like the criminal type. Keith’s entire life had been filled with them and he could usually sense them at a stride.

“That depends. There was that time he took an on-duty military vessel out to a brothel. The ensuing chaos was a little embarrassing. And of course, there were multiple instances of fraternizing, though that’s not really as much of an issue. The one that pushed my hand was disobeying direct orders.”

They passed through an open, arched doorway and emerged into a courtyard. The sunlight was tinted pink and dulled by the gathering clouds overhead.  

“I do not tolerate disobedience,” said Lotor holding Keith’s gaze intently.

It was only then that he realized Lotor’s eyes were a vivid blue, much like a clear sky back on Earth. The implications of his words were not lost on Keith, but he made no indication it affected him. The lack of response didn’t seem to concern Lotor and he swept an arm out inviting Keith to proceed.

The courtyard unfurled into a vast garden with exotic plants, sheltered walkways, covered swing chairs, and square-shaped gazebos. The gardeners they passed rose to their feet, bowed, and scurried off. Sections of it appeared to have loose themes but nothing Keith could put his finger on. Lotor led him deep into it, randomly naming off obscure plant life before gesturing inside one of the gazebos.

The interior was carpeted, with low walls, ample pillows strewn on a futon, and a couple basket chairs. It was surrounded by palm fronds and broadleaf ferns, vibrant splashes of vermillion and gold dotting the teal foliage in the form of flowers. Lotor sat on the futon, tugging Keith down beside him. He removed his own shoes first, then pulled off Keith’s. He tried not to think about the lingering sensation left by Lotor’s gentle grip on his calves as he removed the boots. 

“This is pretty,” said Keith gazing around. It was comfortable and private, though a bit too humid. He was beginning to believe the region simply possessed that kind of climate. He liked to consider himself adaptable but had spent most of his life in the controlled temperature of spacecrafts.

“Thank you.” Lotor’s expression shifted to pensive. “These gardens were grown as a gift for my mother. Father wanted them to be like the ones on Altea so she could feel like she had a piece of home here.”

“That was nice of him. Is she still here?” Keith could not remember what the holorecords said of Empress Honerva. He hoped she hadn’t passed and he was poking a sore wound.

Lotor shook his head and offered a sad smile. “After father passed, she could no longer bear to stay in the palace. She returned to Altea and continued her alchemy research. Empress Allura gladly welcomed her back.”

Keith suddenly remembered a tabloid cover and perked up. “Hey, isn’t the Empress expecting her first child?”

A shadow fell over Lotor’s face momentarily, but he smiled thinly to dispel it. “She is and growing more lovely by the day. What a progressive Empire that lets an omega lead them. Did you know her mate is Shiro’s younger brother?”

“Really? Shiro comes from royalty then. Why isn’t he…um…”

“In his own Empire?” A servant walked into the gazebo with a tray of drinks distracting Lotor. He pointed to an end table and the man set it down, bowing before he left. “The Shirogane family isn’t technically royalty, more like a strong military lineage. Takashi, which is Shiro’s real name by the way, was raised to be the Empress’s personal guard.

“At some point during their working relationship, the Empress fell in love with Shiro. She asked her father, Emperor Alfor, if they could be married. Due to Shiro’s secondary gender, Alfor forbid it. As an extra added precaution he cast Shiro out in the most diplomatic way possible, which was gifting him to me.”           

Keith nodded along with the interesting drama filled story when something dawned on him. “Wait a tick…does that mean Shiro is an omega too?!”

Lotor smiled. “He is, and proud of it. He’s appalled at the lack of omega awareness and rights. I allow him to comb through old laws and go up against legislators. He has a head for all that bureaucratic policy and champions his cause well.”

“Wow, that’s pretty encouraging.” Keith relaxed against the pillows. “You seem to want a progressive Empire.”

“For the most part, I suppose,” said Lotor reaching for a drink. He offered it to Keith before taking his own. “I wouldn’t necessarily say I want us to be liberal, but rather fair. My father was much more militant and strict as was the previous Emperor. I’m working against a lot of outdated practices and policies.”

After taking a sip of what he concluded to be yet another alcoholic drink, Keith nodded thoughtfully. He had no clue what running an Empire entailed and could only imagine going against traditions would make people wary.

“Goodness, I seem to have dominated the conversation with talk of the Empire.” Lotor took a long sip from his drink and sighed. “I’m sorry…it’s just second nature to me after all these years. Please, tell me something about yourself.”

“I’m pretty boring by comparison,” said Keith noticing as Lotor shifted closer to him. “My parents were smugglers and they brought me up in that world. I did okay with it, usually didn’t have any issues. I have a ship. I miss my ship.”

“I’d hardly call that kind of lifestyle boring.” Lotor set his drink on a ledge and moved even closer. “I bet you have plenty of exciting stories. Are your parents still alive?”

“Pretty sure mom is.” Keith downed the rest of his drink in one gulp, wincing as it burned his throat on the way down. “Dad…well, there was this bad deal deca-phoebs ago. He didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Lotor, brushing some of the longer hair over Keith’s shoulder. “I understand what it’s like to lose your father.”

Comparing the loss of an Emperor to a smuggler seemed absurd but Keith merely nodded in response. Lotor hovered close enough that Keith could smell him, scent reminiscent of some distant, foreign evergreen he vaguely recalled. It mingled with the surrounding foliage and flowers, creating a pleasant aroma that seemed to seep through his skin, settling warmly into his gut. He idly wondered if the drinks were spiked with some sort of drug, or maybe the implant on his back was to blame.

Lotor ran a finger down his jawline, tilting his head up when he reached the center. “I’m going to kiss you now,” he declared.

Keith felt no urge to resist. Maybe it was his commonsense kicking in or maybe it was the fact casual encounters never bothered him much. He didn’t assign them much importance past the experience and or desire to get off. As Lotor leaned down Keith let his eyes slip shut. He felt Lotor’s lips brush his softly, retreat briefly, then sweep back pressing more firmly.

The kiss was slow and deliberate, gauging response which Keith also tried to temper. If anything, it seemed a bit awkward, both of them holding back just enough that it prevented any real momentum. Lotor gradually worked Keith’s mouth open, dipping his tongue into the cavity tentatively. He ran it over Keith’s teeth and tongue, inviting it to move around his own.

The taste and feel of Lotor’s tongue in his mouth spurred Keith into action. He tasted better than anyone he had ever kissed and that likely had everything to do with his alpha status. There was a reason the Galra and Alteans were the dominant species in the universe. He supposed the claims they had top class pheromones were true after all. Keith abandoned his inhibitions and kissed back with more enthusiasm, dropping his empty cup.

Lotor made a surprised noise at his bold actions but reciprocated. His hands cupped Keith’s jaw before one slid down his chest and around his waist, tugging him against his body. Keith rested his hands on Lotor’s chest armor wishing it wasn’t in the way. He continued to kiss a little too aggressively and sloppy, gasping when Lotor’s hand finally strayed down between his legs.

“So responsive,” breathed Lotor between kisses. “You’re already getting hard…are you wet too?”

Keith moaned quietly into his mouth as Lotor groped his half erect cock. He could barely remember the last time he’d been with an alpha since he tended to avoid them. He’d certainly never been with a Galran or Altean alpha before and he was starting to think he had missed out.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Lotor withdrew leaving Keith a bit dazed.

For a tick Keith thought maybe they were done, but Lotor gripped the waistband of his pants and swiftly tugged them off. He paused to observe Keith’s bared legs, running a hand up the calf and thigh of one then hooking a couple fingers into his admittedly skimpy underwear. His eyes flicked up to Keith’s as he slowly pulled the garment down his legs and over his feet.

That was it. He was exposed. It was the first of what would likely be a long line of sexual encounters with the Emperor of the Galra Empire. He felt oddly resigned to his fate and wondered for a countless time how much of that could be attributed to his secondary gender. Why weren’t his suppressants working better? Had he forgotten to take the last round? None of those things really mattered anymore but his mind wouldn’t stop tossing questions at him.

Raking his eyes up and down Keith’s body, Lotor hummed in appreciation. “You are exquisite, my flame. More exquisite than I could have even imagined.”

Keith mumbled a thank you and Lotor smirked. He leaned forward, kissing Keith for a moment before moving down and kissing his still clothed torso a few times. Eventually he made his way to Keith’s erection and stroked it. His other hand slid up Keith’s thigh and between his legs to trace the slit that sat beneath his cock.

Omegas had unique biology by human standards and Keith was usually glad that the universe at large rarely cared. Intersex organs didn’t matter much if your partner for the night had tentacles or a cloaca. Lotor didn’t have those, or at least he didn’t think he did, and had been raised around those with secondary genders. Keith tried not to feel self conscious though it was a fairly kneejerk reaction.

Lotor seemed to notice Keith’s discomfort though it didn’t stop his exploration. “You’re body is perfect, Keith. Everything is beautiful and unbelievably sexy. You’re even wet, which is quite flattering. Please, try to relax and enjoy this.”

Keith nodded, highly distracted by the fingers lightly tracing his folds, which he was sure were opening up the more aroused he became. When Lotor suddenly dipped his head and licked up the center of them Keith gasped and curled inward. His hands tangled into Lotor’s soft, pale hair as he continued to tongue at the folds and slit, even pushing it inside further than Keith thought possible. He figured he was making some interesting noises, though he may have just been gasping.

After Lotor licked up his cock and slid two fingers inside him, Keith felt his orgasm building embarrassingly fast. A combination of many factors, he was sure, but he still tried to stave it off. Lotor started rubbing a good spot with eerie accuracy and looked up at him while stroking his cock.

A slight breeze passed through the gazebo and only then did Keith become starkly aware of how wet he was. Lotor wore a smug expression as he fingered Keith pumping him at a lazy pace. They plunged in and out of Keith, starting to make an obscene squelching noise that hopefully the plant life would dampen. He kissed Keith’s inner thigh, nipping gently at the skin and that was all it took to send him tumbling over the edge.

Keith let out a few stunted cries then a long curse when his walls clamped around Lotor’s fingers, sending waves of pleasure rippling outwards with each rhythmic flutter that followed. He surrendered to the sensations, tipping his head back as Lotor fingered him through it. Still twitching with the aftershocks, his cock throbbed when Lotor sped up his stroking and started sucking the tip.

“Shit, wait,” panted Keith, sitting up a bit and attempting to shove Lotor’s head away. “I’m gonna come - _ha_ \- like…right now-“ 

The second orgasm was always weaker in Keith’s experience, but that time it knocked the breath from his lungs. He bucked his hips up shoving his cock deeper into Lotor’s mouth as it pulsed with release. He didn’t seem to mind, though he held Keith’s hips down when he tried to do it again. The gentle suction Lotor provided was just enough to set stars dancing in his vision, but not so much that he felt overstimulated.

He lifted his head and smiled softly at Keith, caressing a thigh. “You taste divine.”

Trying to catch his breath Keith barked out a laugh at the absurdity of his situation. He felt like he was in some cheesy romance novel, but it was still a nice thing to hear. Nobody had ever said anything quite like that to him.

When Lotor sat up, he gathered Keith’s clothes and offered them back to him.

“What about you?” asked Keith as he looked around in vain for something to wipe himself clean with.

“I’m fine, this was for assessment purposes and you passed with flying colors.” Lotor tugged up the corner of the sheet on the futon and carefully wiped Keith.

The gesture seemed casual despite being intimate. Even in his spent state, Keith’s body was starting to react to the deliberate touches and, of course, Lotor noticed.

“I wonder if it’s biology that makes you react this way or something more?” he asked.

Keith didn’t know what to say so he just remained quiet and got dressed. In theory his suppressants should be squashing such reactions, but it was possible to get bad batches, especially when you got them where he did. So it was either that or those top class pheromones, which he was starting to believe wasn’t just imperial propaganda after all.

They left the cozy gazebo and Lotor showed him the gym, track, kitchen, and lounge. It was more extensive than Keith had originally thought, though he still felt the limits of his confinement. They returned to his room for dinner.

“Tomorrow after your morning lesson, I’ll have a tailor come here to take your measurements.”

Looking up from the plate he was busy shoveling food from, Keith nodded. Lotor left the table briefly and returned with a datapad. He sifted through pages until he arrived at a catalog, sliding it towards Keith.

“This is what’s in fashion and easily available,” said Lotor returning to his food. “If you see anything you like, add it to the cart and I’ll have it altered. Of course you can also request things you don’t see, and I will make a selection of clothes I would like to personally see you in.”

Even though it was poor dinner etiquette, Keith flipped through several pages while he ate. He put a few things in the virtual cart and pushed the device away for the remainder of the meal.

“I believe this day has gone exceptionally well.” Lotor slid out from his seat and walked over to Keith. He took his hand and kissed it. “I wish I could stay longer, but a harsh mistress by the name of paperwork awaits me. I hope to return soon so we may spend a proper night together.”

Keith nodded again, then narrowed his eyes. “Wait…by proper night do you mean-”

“I intend to have sex with you before your first heat here,” said Lotor, casually dropping the statement like a bomb. “It only seems fair to see how compatible we are without the aid of a heat and or rut. Is that going to be a problem?”

“Not really.” Keith shrugged and reached for the remote. He wasn’t thrilled about the news but he also wasn’t averse to it. Besides he had already had a sample of Lotor’s skills and they certainly weren’t lacking.

“Excellent. If you need anything-”

“Let someone know, yeah, I got it,” interrupted Keith as he turned on the holoscreen.

Lotor merely smirked and left the room. Deflating in his seat, Keith let out a deep sigh. He wondered if his room had a holoscreen. Some holovision in bed sounded great right about then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to catch all the Altean time measurements in editing but some may have slipped by. Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Feel free to scream at me on my main, [ghostmoonchild](http://ghostmoonchild.tumblr.com/) or vld side blog, [starchildkeith](http://starchildkeith.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith adjusts to his new life in the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags

 

The quintants passed in a blur the next movement as Keith adjusted to his new life. He met with Lance every morning and was declared a natural. He looked forward to every session and hoped Lance would start teaching him more advanced moves soon.

Towards the end of the movement, he finally met Hunk, a massive but overtly friendly Galran beta with fluffy ears. After teaching him some engine basics, which Keith more or less already knew, Hunk took him to a large kitchen in a part of the palace he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to be in.

“Hey, uh…I don’t think I’m allowed to be here,” said Keith fidgeting as he watched Hunk pull various food items out of one of the fridges. The chefs present gave him a wide berth.

Hunk laughed and waved dismissively. “You’re fine, I do this all the time with the Emperor’s other mates. Hand me that bread behind you, please.”

“So teaching them mechanics is a regular thing?” Keith looked at the shelf he was leaning against and grabbed the bread, tossing it casually. Hunk caught it with ease.

“Not really.” Hunk started slicing and placing the bread on a pan. “Only the ones that expressed interest, which hasn’t been many. More often I teach them how to cook. It works as a great excuse to bring them here and make them something nice.”

“Like you’re doing with me right now.”

“You got it,” said Hunk handing Keith the tray. “Pop that into the oven and we can get started on prep.”

They prepared some ingredients while the bread toasted, then assembled everything in meticulous steps. It reminded Keith of bruschetta and he mentioned it while they ate. Hunk explained he had cobbled it together from a couple different alien recipes and that food tended to run in similar veins no matter where it came from.

When they were done eating, Hunk loaded Keith up with snacks and ushered him through the service halls. They arrived at the discreet locked entrance he had taken Keith through earlier and Hunk put his vambrace up against a panel. It beeped and he swung it open, gently shoving Keith out.

“See you later, little guy. Take care.” Hunk waved as the door shut.

As he tried to navigate his way back to his room with arms full of contraband food, Keith decided that he really liked Hunk. Naturally, he got lost and wandered around aimlessly for a while before asking someone for directions. At least he remembered his room number, 3a. The lady he stopped was pretty, sporting short deep blue hair and armor that was a little different than most of the Galrans he’d seen tromping around.

She kindly detoured from wherever she had been heading to show him the way back to his room, pointing out a couple mnemonic devices as they walked. It was probably the first time someone had been genuinely helpful about the issue. She stopped in the doorway and smiled at him as he struggled not to drop a bag of crisps.

“I see Hunk has taken a shining to you,” she said catching the bag after it finally slipped from his arms. “His Imperial Highness doesn’t usually mind, but just in case you might want to hide these.” Keeping the bag, she turned to leave but paused. “Oh, and you didn’t hear that from me.”

“Who are you?” blurted out Keith, dropping a couple more bags of gods knew what.

“Acxa!” she called, strolling away. “But that’s General Acxa to you.”

Keith stuttered on a thanks and he swore he saw her wink at him before she turned. Lotor sure did have some interesting characters on his staff. Interesting and attractive. He wondered if he’d see Shiro again soon. The last time he had been around was when the tailor had taken Keith’s measurements earlier in the movement. Of course he was also starkly aware of the Emperor’s absence, but decided not to jinx it by saying anything out loud.

He hid the snacks as advised and felt a little bit like a teenager again, though his parents had rarely cared what he had gotten into. It wasn’t that they hadn’t cared so much as they were often distracted and staunchly liberal. If their son wanted to horde tentacle porn then so be it, dad would even help him find it by the crateful. It had slid on a scale from embarrassing to downright mortifying, but Keith still loved his parent’s deeply. They had certainly tried.                 

The next morning his training was cancelled in favor of a checkup. Keith would have been annoyed if Shiro hadn’t shown up to personally escort him. The med bay he was taken to was close to “the Chambers”, as he’d heard their section casually referred to, but far enough outside it that he was not trusted to go there on his own.

The doctor was a lanky Galran with a mohawk and a curt attitude. He introduced himself as Ulaz and immediately drew some of Keith’s blood with little warning. As Keith massaged the spot on his arm that had just been poked, Ulaz instructed him to strip and cover with a cloth if he wanted. He left the room with the vial of blood and Shiro smiled apologetically.

“Believe it or not, he’s very nice.”

“He could afford to work on his bedside manner,” grumbled Keith, starting to strip without much thought.

“Once he warms up to you he gets better.” Shiro noticed Keith hesitate at his underwear and averted his eyes. “Oh, sorry.”

Keith huffed and stripped off the garment that honestly left little to the imagination anyways. “You apologize too much.” He hopped onto the table and covered his lap with the flimsy cloth. “Hey, Shiro…uh, I may have been told that-“

Ulaz suddenly breezed back into the room interrupting Keith midsentence. “Your blood work looks perfect, young omega. There are still trace amounts of suppressants present but your cycle should soon return to normal. The first heat will probably be unpredictable and severe if you’ve been on them a while.”

“Wonderful,” said Keith with as much sarcasm as possible.

At that, Ulaz smirked a bit and sat down on a stool at the end of the examination table. He pressed a button and two stirrups extended from it. “It’s actually been a while since I’ve seen let alone examined a human omega. Please, put your feet in these and scoot forward.”

He complied without complaint but Keith always hated this part. Thankfully, his parents hadn’t forced him to go to many, but his health had been a priority over theirs. He pointedly ignored Shiro since he wasn’t technically exposed, but did feel his cheeks heat up nonetheless. Ulaz conducted the exam quickly and only asked a few more invasive questions.

When he sat up, trying not to let the cloth slip, Keith looked to Shiro absently, mildly startled when their eyes locked briefly. Had he been watching the entire time? Maybe even imagining what Keith looked like beneath the stupid cloth? He had a sudden urge to fling it aside and darken the faint blush on Shiro’s cheeks.

“Interesting that your species’ omegas also contain internal gonads,” commented Ulaz, effectively derailing Keith’s train of thought.

“Oh…uh, yeah.” Keith vaguely remembered reading that it was common amongst all omegas that both sets were internal but there were bound to be a few wildcards. He guessed the Galra were the same, but what about the Alteans? He glanced at Shiro again, who was now distracting himself with his vambrace HUD.

“Well, everything looks great.” Ulaz stood and nodded. “I’ll let the Emperor know. After your heat ends, I’ll examine you again, though I don’t suspect there will be any issues.”

Keith got dressed, noting how Shiro kept his gaze fixed on his HUD, though he was likely doing work instead of ignoring him. They left and Keith fretted the entire walk back how to broach the subject of Shiro’s secondary gender. He was desperate to have someone to relate to but didn’t want to seem intrusive. He politely saw Keith into his room then excused himself.

“Wait!” The word left Keith’s mouth before he thought better and his hand shot out, grasping Shiro’s arm.

“Yes? Is something wrong?” Shiro turned towards him looking concerned.

“I…I-“ Keith let his arm drop and shuffled back a bit. He was unprepared for when Shiro stepped towards him and ducked down.

“What is it, Keith?”

After taking a deep breath, Keith steeled his nerves. “I know you’re an omega.”

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but he quickly recovered. “Oh! I mean…it’s not exactly a secret. Who told you?”

“Lotor. He said you’re fighting for our rights.” Keith frowned and turned away, suddenly overwhelmed by Shiro’s proximity since he was still hovering. “Actually, I guess they’re only your rights since I don’t really have any here.”

“Keith…” Shiro rested a hand on his shoulder and sighed. “As far as Empires go I know we’re not the most progressive, but we’re trying. The fact Emperor Lotor is even letting me campaign for our rights is pretty amazing considering Galran history. He’s not just paying lip service, he really does want change.”

“Just not enough change to let me go.” Keith felt the gentle weight of Shiro’s hand on his shoulder and clung to the comfort like a life preserver. With his mood already sinking, he decided a little further couldn’t hurt. “Where is he anyways?”

“Away.” Shiro withdrew his hand and pulled up his HUD again. Keith peeked over his shoulder but couldn’t see what he was checking. “Do you need to talk? I can cancel this meeting without much issue. The Emperor tasked me with watching over you while he’s away and…well, I would do it anyways because I like you.”

“You do?” squeaked Keith, so surprised he wasn’t even embarrassed his voice cracked. “But…why?”

Shiro shook his head as he pressed a series of holobuttons. “There, the meeting is cancelled. Would you like to sit outside? Or go to the garden maybe?”

The intimate encounter Keith had had with Lotor in the gardens immediately shot to the surface of his mind. He blushed and walked towards a panel, opening up the wall to the balcony. “Here is fine.”

The sky was clearest it had been since Keith had arrived, patches of blue peeking through the persistent pink clouds. He sat on the futon and fluffed some pillows around himself, looking up as Shiro emerged onto the balcony with two drinks in hand. He must have gotten them out of the kitchenette that somehow magically restocked itself. After handing a drink to Keith he sat down and removed his boots. He wasn’t in full armor, which made the task much easier.

“So, what else did the Emperor say about me?” asked Shiro, fiddling with his cup.

Keith noted the nervous habit curiously. Shiro’s expression was flat yet expectant as he waited for an answer.

“He…told me about how the Altean Empress had feelings for you,” started Keith, choosing his words carefully, “and how it led to you coming here.”

“Pretty common knowledge.” Shiro opened his drink and took a sip. “Anything else?”

“Not really.” Keith followed suit and had a sip of his own drink, happy it wasn’t of the alcoholic variety that time. When Shiro visibly relaxed he knew he was hiding something. Not that it was any of his business but he still wanted to know.

They sat in relative silence for a moment and Keith soaked up every tick of it. He took the opportunity to slyly observe Shiro as he drank and gazed out at the serene landscape spread out before them. Keith could tell almost immediately that some secret haunted him, perhaps even several. It was painted on Shiro so thickly he could practically smell it. He felt the instinct to protect Shiro even if he was in no position to do so.

Also there was the unavoidable fact that Shiro was stunningly handsome. It was hardly fair he existed so close to Keith yet was out of reach. Keith imagined tracing one of his long ears with his tongue and promptly blushed to the tips of his own. His mind going boldly to such things was proof his hormones were ramping up for a grand show.

“Are you too hot?” asked Shiro making him jolt. “Do you want to go back inside? I know this climate takes some getting used to.”

“No, no, I’m fine…just…” Keith trailed off trying to find an appropriate way to explain himself. “My body, it’s uh…”

“Oh.” Shiro paused for a few ticks as realization spread across his face. “Oooh, yeah, _that_. Do you need some toys or…assistance?”   

That certainly didn’t help Keith’s blush and he figured at that point it had spread to his chest. “A-assistance? As in…”

Shiro nodded, eyebrows rising and making him look entirely too cute for the present situation. “I was given approval to service you if needed.”

“Service me…” Keith’s mind scrambled to figure out the exact meaning of that phrase, but his body supplied the reaction before it caught up. He moved his legs, trying to nonchalantly conceal his growing erection. “I’m not a ship,” he snapped, but it lacked bite.

“I know, sorry, poor choice of words,” laughed Shiro. He set his drink aside and turned towards Keith, leaning against the pillows.”We don’t have to do anything like that. I’m just letting you know it’s an option.”

“I’m surprised Lotor would let you touch me.” Keith turned too, still attempting to hide his arousal which thankfully hadn’t gotten much worse.

“He’s actually not that possessive. One of his many admirable traits.” Shiro reached out but hesitated. “May I?”

Keith nodded and tracked the hand with his eyes as it disappeared by the side of his face, gently brushing stray hair away before settling on his cheek. The metal alloy felt cool on his skin and he sighed without really thinking about it. He had noticed Shiro’s prosthesis the day they’d met, but they were fairly common and he had been overwhelmed. In fact, this was the first time Shiro had slowed down enough for Keith to get a decent look at him.

“You’re already in pre-heat,” mumbled Shiro quietly as he slid his hand down Keith’s neck to rest on his exposed collarbone. “That was fast…it’s a good sign.”

He wanted to protest but was highly distracted by Shiro’s hand moving, fingers tracing the length of his clavicle. Parting his lips he tried to form words, but only a stunted moan came out. Embarrassed, he clapped a hand over his mouth, though his skin was already flushed.

“It’s okay.” Shiro moved his hand to Keith’s wrist and gently forced it down off his face. “I understand better than most what you’re going through. When was the last time you were off suppressants?”

There had only been three times in Keith’s life that he had been without suppressants and experienced a full-blown heat. The first was his initial presentation, which had been awful. The second had been when his family had gotten stranded in a distant quadrant of space, also awful. The third had been his own mistake in adulthood, and he had promptly flown his ass to a brothel and sorted it out. He actually couldn’t remember how many deca-phoebs ago that had been.

“It’s been a while,” he offered with a shrug. In a delayed manner, he realized he had unintentionally scooted closer to Shiro and was no longer concealing his erection. His face felt impossibly hot and he was starting to get dizzy.

“Did you know Alteans generally don’t take suppressants?” Shiro tilted his head and smiled warmly. “They believe they’re too unnatural and that cycles should be celebrated. The only time it’s accepted is during war or extended battles.”

“So, you don’t take them?” He jolted slightly when Shiro reached out and touched him again, sliding one side of his sleeveless cardigan off his shoulder. His hand lingered there, rubbing lazy circles with his thumb.

“I used to, but I stopped.” Shiro’s smile reflected a touch of sadness. “My cycles are…irregular.”

There was definitely a story behind that vague statement, but Keith was far too distracted at the moment to inquire further. Considering his position, he felt like he was doing something wrong but that had never stopped him in the past. Just as he leaned forward to smell Shiro his vambrace started beeping startling them both.

Shiro cleared his throat and leaned back a bit. “Excuse me,” he mumbled pressing a button.

Keith sighed as the HUD appeared, gracing them with none other than the Emperor himself. He suddenly felt like a deer caught in headlights. Lotor looked surprised to see them together, but a smile quickly spread across his face.

“Shiro, how good to see you personally attending to my mate,” said Lotor locking eyes with Keith briefly. “He looks…flushed.”

After tossing a lingering glance at Keith, Shiro smirked but quickly schooled his expression back to neutral. “He’s entering pre-heat, Lo- uh, Emperor Lotor. His appointment went well this morning. No abnormalities.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Lotor nodded, then sighed. “These negotiations are taxing. This culture has many rituals that must be observed before we can even get to the talks, but we’re almost there. I wish I could be there to attend to you personally, Keith. In the meantime, please consider Shiro to be an extension of me.”

The words sunk in slowly, pushing past the cotton stuffed in his head. He admittedly hadn’t had many, but damn were pre-heats distracting and his erection was starting to get painful, refusing to abate. “Speaking of which,” he started, shifting uncomfortably, “can we, um…do something or…”

“Are you busy, Emperor?” asked Shiro perking up.

“We’ve convened for the night. What did you have in mind, Takashi?” Lotor quirked an eyebrow with a knowing look.

“Tell me what to do to Keith.” Shiro pressed a button and the smaller HUD cut out to display a larger one over the low table. “I’d be happy to satisfy him in your stead.”

“I’m sure you would,” laughed Lotor, now smirking somewhat deviously. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Take off his clothes, please, but slowly.”

Shiro nodded and complied, slipping off each article of clothing with deliberate care. Keith groaned more out of frustration than pleasure, but he couldn’t deny that it felt nice to be attended to. Each brush of Shiro’s skin and cool prosthetic hand sent him reeling further into a fog of desire.

“Leave the underwear on,” came Lotor’s smooth voice. “Good. Rub him through it.”

Keith glared at Lotor on the HUD while Shiro tossed his pants aside. It didn’t last long as Shiro pressed the palm of his flesh hand against Keith’s cock, trapped beneath thin fabric. The contact alone was heavenly, but when Shiro began to stroke at it lightly, Keith felt all the nerves in his groin spark to life and pleasure spread like a fire along them. Not wanting to give himself away too much, he panted through the sensations stamping down any growing moans.

“Doesn’t he respond beautifully?” Lotor rested his head on his hand, long hair shifting as he moved. “Stop for the moment, Shiro, and take off your armor and clothes. I want to see your body too.”

That time Keith growled softly in protest and Lotor smirked in response. Desperate for friction he reached down and rubbed at his cock, letting out a loud, breathy sigh. He watched with rapt interest as Shiro methodically discarded each piece of his armor and then unzipped the suit he wore beneath. When he peeled it off his arms and torso, Keith felt an overwhelming urge to touch the chiseled muscles revealed.

“Shiro, stop,” ordered Lotor. “Keith…help him take the suit off. Go ahead, I don’t mind if you touch him. He’s quite impressive.”

Keith was scrambling to his feet before his brain even fully registered the offer. His hands trembled as he reached out and found the zipper. It was a toothless one that operated more like a seam and he pulled it down past the bulge that promised Shiro was well-endowed. And who said omegas were all small? He wasted little time fumbling the suit down off Shiro’s waist and then off his legs. When he stood up and placed a hand tentatively on a broad pectoral, they were both dressed only in their underwear.

“Go ahead,” urged Shiro, placing a hand over Keith’s and moving it slightly. “Touch me more…wherever you want.”

Even though he wanted to throw his body against Shiro’s, Keith simply skirted his hand from one pectoral to the other then down the washboard abdomen, pausing above the waistband of his underwear. His eyes fixed on the bulge poorly contained within them, so large it was practically obscene. His patience was as thin as a worn thread.

“What are we allowed to do?” asked Keith swinging his eyes to the HUD.

“My little flame is all riled up,” said Lotor with an amused expression. “You may do whatever you like but Shiro cannot penetrate you with anything beyond fingers and toys.”

Keith’s eyes darted back to Shiro, who smiled at him briefly, then down to his crotch, then back to Lotor. “But I can penetrate him?” asked Keith pointing at Shiro.

“I don’t see why not.” Lotor shrugged, expression flat but eyes smiling.   

“Okay, awesome.” Keith stepped forward and pressed his body against Shiro’s.

Just as Shiro opened his mouth to say something, Keith leaned up and kissed him. It was likely a touch too aggressive but Keith was keyed up and Shiro melted into his arms anyways. Truth be told, Keith didn’t even care that much about kissing but it seemed like a better first move than shoving Shiro facedown onto the futon. When he broke the kiss, Shiro tried to chase his lips, flushed a beautiful pink and eyes heavy-lidded. Keith went back in for a few more shallow kisses and guided him down onto the futon.

Shiro had barely lain down before Keith started tugging his underwear off. Curiosity and desire were killing any attempt to be sexy or subtle on his part, though Shiro didn’t seem to mind. The cock that sprung free was just as impressive as Keith imagined it would be, and he wondered what it would look like buried in his pussy. The thought alone was making him soak his underwear, but he focused on spreading Shiro’s legs. He shifted into a more comfortable position as his thighs parted, and his cock flopped onto his abdomen revealing everything to Keith.    

And there it was, perfect and pink displayed before Keith’s greedy eyes. He ran a finger between the folds and marveled at the familiar anatomy. Usually, he’d take the opportunity to eat his partner out a bit, but his hormones were pushing for more immediate gratification. Shiro hummed when Keith slid a finger inside and he felt plenty wet.

Lotor gave no further instruction, so Keith pushed his underwear down just enough to free his erection and pumped it a few times. He nudged the head of his cock between the folds and pushed in slowly, making fleeting eye contact with Shiro. Mostly he watched as he disappeared into Shiro’s body, tight canal stretching wide to accommodate him. When he bottomed out he paused to admire the view.    

Since he seemed comfortable, Keith started thrusting into Shiro at a decent pace. He felt amazing and Keith quickly realized how much he’d missed sex. This was probably his favorite kind too, uncomplicated and casual, but passionate. Though he wondered how much of it was due to his impending cycle versus actual chemistry. With any luck, he would be allowed to find out in the future.

Underneath him Shiro started to unravel, panting and moaning and canting his hips up to meet Keith’s downward thrusts. A glance to his left showed Lotor watching avidly but he said nothing, simply enjoying the show. Keith reached out and fondled one of Shiro’s pecs, tweaking the nipple gently. The answering cry made his insides clench in a pleasant way, making him wish he were getting fucked instead.

“Change position,” said Lotor drawing Keith’s attention. “Shiro likes…variety.”

Keith pulled out suddenly, eliciting a groan from Shiro. He liked being able to see Shiro’s face, so he didn’t want to flip him onto his stomach, which had been his initial instinct. Instead, Keith tilted him and arranged their legs so that he could enter Shiro basically in the same place while Shiro was on his side. He pushed back into that tight, welcoming heat, hooking one of Shiro’s legs over his shoulder for more leverage as he thrust.   

Lotor hummed in approval as Shiro began to moan, the sound obscenely bouncing off the interior of the balcony and probably traveling beyond. It didn’t take long for Shiro’s canal to start fluttering around him and Keith urged one of Shiro’s hands down between his legs. He knew from experience dual stimulation helped immensely for achieving orgasm. Shiro started pumping his cock at an uneven but enthusiastic speed.

“That’s it…gods, you feel so good.” Keith slowed down for a moment, trying to stave off coming first.

“No! Go faster,” said Shiro, eyes cracking open and seeking out Keith’s. “I’m…close…” His voice cut off on a cry then a moan. 

So much for holding back. Keith picked up the pace, losing himself in the rhythm, the burn in his thighs, the sweat collecting on his skin. It was familiar, comforting, mindless. His body knew what to do, and he let instinct guide him, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s leg and hammering into him faster and faster, chasing that building high.

By the grace of the gods, Shiro came first, shuddering and spilling onto the futon as he cried out shamelessly, moaning and clutching the sheets. His insides clamped down around Keith’s cock and milked a mind-numbing orgasm out of him. It happened in gradual stages, bringing him to the brink of overstimulation as he continued to fuck through it.

When he came back to his senses, Keith pulled out carefully and collapsed next to Shiro with a huff. He stared at the ceiling of the balcony trying to catch his breath, then let his head lull to the side witnessing the broad expanse of Shiro’s back. It was only then that he noticed it was covered in scars. He reached out to trace one and Shiro let out a pleased sigh.

“Very nice.” Lotor’s voice floated around Shiro’s bulk.

Keith sat up and smiled at the slight ache in his muscles. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“I did, and I hope it satisfied you for the time being.” Lotor narrowed his eyes in thought. “Not everyone can make Shiro come like that. I’m impressed.”

A few questions bubbled to the surface of Keith’s mind but he didn’t voice them. Instead he rolled Shiro onto his back and smoothed his sweat soaked forelock back. He still looked dazed and while that was flattering, Keith was a little concerned.

“Was that your first time with an Altean?” asked Lotor.

“Yeah…is he okay?”

“Yes, quite, though he will probably miss another meeting.” Lotor chuckled and shifted to look at something off screen. “Ah, it seems I’m not done with work after all. Altean omegas produce a chemical that relaxes them after particularly good orgasms. It’s a bit of an outdated mechanism but they never evolved past it. I require him to carry around an antidote for it, but I don’t think it’s necessary to use now. Please take care of him until he’s lucid.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Keith idly pet at Shiro’s hair and he hummed in response.

“Thank you, Keith. I hope to see you soon.”

The HUD cut out and they were alone, sprawled out on the futon in the mid-quintant sun and heat. Keith got up and ordered them food, not the least bit surprised when it somehow magically appeared on the table about twenty dobashes later. His appetite was already ramping up with his hormones so he had gotten a decent amount of heavy dishes that reminded him of familiar meats and carbohydrates. When Shiro could move more, Keith propped him up on pillows and fed him, which was adorable.

They eventually migrated to the bathroom to shower. It was spacious compared to anything Keith had ever used, with a monochrome theme sporting dark appliances. The shower was in the middle of the room with a privacy wall on one side and glass on the other. Water fell from an illuminated square shower head on the ceiling and Keith had quickly declared it his favorite place in the palace. That or the oversized bathtub, offering an amazing view of a forested courtyard.

Shiro insisted on helping him clean his body and all that proved to do was rile him up again. He couldn’t afford to be incapacitated any longer than he already had so he got down on his knees and gave Keith one of the best blow jobs of his life. After they were done, all Keith had energy to do was collapse on his bed.

Sadly, Shiro didn’t show up again for quintants, but a box of toys did. Keith had fun sifting through them and honestly couldn’t even identify the purpose of several of them. He used one on the third night out of boredom and judging by how hard he came he knew his heat would start very soon. By the fourth quintant Lance couldn’t even complete their session because he was too distracted by Keith’s scent.

He pleaded with Shiro to let him have one last session with Hunk before his impending isolation, but Shiro refused. The Emperor was on his way back and had also forbidden him to assist Keith for the time being. Before he left, he admitted that Lotor seemed to be in a bad mood since negotiations took a turn for the worse and essentially wasted his time. Keith would’ve fretted more over this fact if he hadn’t started feeling like a furnace. 

By the time night fell he was edging on delirious and felt like crawling out of his skin. A prickling sensation washed over him in sickening waves, making him shiver and writhe on his bed. Somehow Shiro was alerted and set him up with provisions, including water, more toys, and towels. The last thing Keith really remembered was Shiro promising to come and change the sheets if they got too dirty. He was mildly pissed off since he had meant to pester him for sex. Gods, even fingers would be better than nothing.

The next quintant passed sluggishly and seemed darker than usual. He managed to crawl out of bed and peek outside, witnessing an overcast sky for the first time since he had arrived. It was like the weather was reading his mood. When he returned to bed it looked pathetically empty and he debated summoning Shiro for more pillows and blankets to make a nest. Not that he was thinking too clearly to begin with, but shouldn’t Shiro have anticipated that?

He decided to let it slide as a wave of nausea hit him accompanied by cramping. With a low groan, he got back onto the bed and groped around for one of the toys he’d left out. It was a ridiculous dildo of an alien cock, but it satisfied him enough that he could attempt to eat some of the food that manifested on the table in the solar. He wasn’t even particularly hungry but knew he needed to eat while he could. The choice of cuisine was thoughtful, likely chosen by Shiro, and he resisted the urge to hoard it in his room. He still had some of the haul from Hunk left anyways.

Shiro’s scent reached him from a troubled sleep, and his eyes flew open, searching the dark room. He honestly couldn’t even remember getting back into bed and had no idea how much time had passed. Shiro picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, setting him on the floor. He sank down onto the cool marble with a pathetic moan, flattening his feverish skin against it. The only response he received was Shiro turning on the shower and depositing him under the lukewarm spray.

Even though the water felt good, Keith cussed and fully intended to turn his rage on Shiro, but he had vanished. He sat under the soothing spray staring at the wall for a long moment before laboriously rising to his feet. Everything was throbbing and fuzzy so all he accomplished was washing his hair and rinsing off his body. A small victory but a victory nonetheless. As he toweled dry he told himself over and over again not to beg Shiro for sex, but his body ignored the suggestions.

Staggering back into the room, Shiro’s name died on his lips as he realized the man was nowhere to be found. Go figure. His scent lingered, faintly floral with a hint of something that reminded him of beaches back on Earth. He didn’t even notice the bed had been remade until he almost flopped onto it. A stack of extra blankets and pillows sat in the middle and he let out a delighted squeak.

Tearing apart the neat stacks of linens and blankets gave Keith a cheap thrill even his addled brain could appreciate. Upsetting the status quo was one of his favorite hobbies and this was as close as he was going to get to that for now. He took his time carefully arranging then rearranging the blankets and pillows until when he crawled into the center of them he felt safe. After fucking himself with another slightly bigger toy he fell into a less fitful slumber.      

His dreams were vague and intense, filled with fleeting sexual fantasies that mainly involved a faceless person teasing him relentlessly. Under normal circumstances, Keith enjoyed a little teasing but it was a special kind of hell while in heat.

He heard his name being called, over and over like a chant. When it got annoying he tried to roll over, but found he was stuck on his side. A few weak wiggles and a glance down showed him why. The lavender arms that locked him in place could only belong to one person, and even though their bodies weren’t aligned well due to the height difference Keith could feel the heat coming off the cock so close yet too far away. Struggling was useless, so he just turned his head to the side, already panting in anticipation.

“You’re back,” he whispered.

“I am.” Lotor kissed his way from Keith’s shoulder to his jaw and paused as he took a deep breath. “You smell irresistible, my little flame. I regret having left you to suffer this long but I simply could not stomach the thought of someone else having a first go at you.”

Ah, so apparently Lotor did feel jealous on occasion. Then again, alpha hormones did strange things to their brains when it came to mates and heats, even unbonded. Keith wondered if Lotor was going to bond with him during that heat or try him out first and decide afterwards. He felt a finger prodding his entrance and gasped as it slid all the way inside. Lotor had long fingers and they were hitting sensitive spots effortlessly, not that it was a difficult accomplishment at the moment.

Lotor withdrew the finger and popped it in his mouth, humming contentedly around the digit. He pushed Keith down and lifted his leg by the thigh, draping it over his own. “I’ll go slow at first,” he said smoothing dark, disheveled hair.

Keith wanted to protest that was absolutely not necessary, but the sensation of a cock he hadn’t even witnessed yet nudging at his folds scattered any rational thought. When it slid in it felt ridiculously large, stretching him wide open around what he guessed wasn’t even half of it. Keith shouldn’t have been surprised given Lotor’s stature but he was. That combined with his recent dry spell was not lending him any favors, even as wet and pliant as he felt.

Clawing at a pillow, Keith groaned low in his throat as Lotor pushed in the rest of the way, slotting Keith against his lap. It burned but his body immediately started flooding him with gratifying hormones upon realizing it was full to the brim with an alpha. At the mercy of his impulses, Keith moved his hips impatiently, desperate for friction. Lotor took a shuddering breath, pulled out, then gradually slid back in.

“Are…you okay?” he asked leaning down and kissing the top of Keith’s head.

“Yeah, m’ fine.” Keith gasped when Lotor shifted inside him. “Keep going… _please_.”

To his credit, Lotor’s pace was fairly controlled despite the fact he was probably nearing a rut. He moved in and out of Keith steadily, every thrust building ecstasy laced pressure. Keith’s voice sounded foreign to his own ears as it cried out shamelessly, trying to verbalize the pleasure running through his body in delicious waves.

Time lost meaning and nothing but the rhythmic slide of flesh mattered. Keith surrendered his thoughts to sensations, reveling in the way his body accepted Lotor without resistance. The alpha scent was heavy in the air, coiling around Keith’s lizard brain and squeezing. When Lotor leaned down and sucked on one of his scent glands, his canal spasmed in appreciation.

“ _Ah!_ More…faster!” cried Keith reaching back to grab a fistful of white hair.

Without hesitation, Lotor rolled Keith onto his stomach and hoisted his hips up, all while remaining firmly inside his canal. He held Keith’s hips securely as he hammered into him, grunting with the effort of maintaining such a brutal pace. Some distant part of Keith’s mind noticed Lotor’s knot inflating, bulge pushing in and out of his cunt with punishing force. He didn’t care one bit. He wanted it lodged in him as far as it would go as soon as possible.

The knowledge he would soon be filled with an alpha’s seed after the last few miserable days triggered a powerful response. His canal clenched around Lotor so tightly it caused dark spots to dance in his peripherals. The orgasm that followed hit Keith like a tsunami, washing his brain out to sea on waves of blinding pleasure. It felt so good it almost hurt.

A gasp and low groan reached Keith’s blissed out ears as he felt the knot shove past his rim, still pulsing rhythmically. The cock inside him throbbed gently as it poured its release deeper than anyone ever had before. Or at least Keith thought so at the moment. Much like the outdated Altean omega mechanism, the fluids gushing into his body put Keith into a tranquil state.

They sunk down and deflated against the mattress, surrounded by Keith’s fluffy nest. Lotor carefully rolled them onto their sides even though Keith didn’t complain about being pressed beneath him. Neither spoke, too pleasantly satiated to bother with praise or small talk. Lotor pet Keith’s hair and arm idly before they both drifted off to sleep, still connected.

The rumbling of thunder startled Keith awake. As often happened upon waking he was disorientated, half expecting to see his beloved and familiar ship quarters. When he realized where he was he groped around in the dark room only to discover Lotor had gone missing. Rather than be relieved he started to panic, a small sound slipping from his throat as he sat up and looked around.

“It’s okay, Keith, I’m here,” came Lotor’s voice and suddenly his dim form seemed to materialize next to the window. “Finally, the threat of rain became a promise. I was worried we would have another drought.”

The next peal of thunder shook the bed beneath Keith and he jolted again. Now that he was listening more carefully he could hear the rain outside, pattering and pelting as errant winds whipped it against the palace. Curious, Keith crawled out of the bed and walked over to the window noticing the curtain was drawn open slightly. He sidled up beside Lotor without even thinking about it to get a better view, trying not to let Lotor’s now distinct smell cloud his senses. He ignored the fluids dripping down his inner thighs.

Beyond the window, glowing spires stood in the distance, obscured by the haze of the downpour. Maybe it was their altitude that made the rain whip so hard, blowing sideways, swirling, and occasionally hitting the window. Maybe it was just the normal weather patterns. It rained like that back on Earth for sure, and many other planets Keith had been to as well. No matter how foreign they initially seemed there was always something familiar about them in the end.

“May I trouble you for your thoughts?” asked Lotor gazing down at him with a soft expression.

“Oh…uh, sure.” Keith crossed his arms and continued to watch the dancing rain. “I was just thinking that no matter what planet I’ve been on, if it has rain that won’t burn my skin off, it’s peaceful. I like storms.”

“I must admit, I share that sentiment.” Lotor placed a hand on the small of Keith’s back, moving incrementally closer. “One of my favorite planets to visit since I was a child has a dominant tropical belt and an impressive rainy season. The storms always fascinated me. I would love to take you there some quintant.”                   

“Sounds nice,” murmured Keith, leaning towards Lotor and inhaling audibly. His smell was notably stronger and while he couldn’t quite peg the alien scent, it reminded him of pine and lavender plus a hint of something sweet. He inhaled again and felt lightheaded.

“It’s a tranquil paradise that I look forward to introducing you to.” Lotor stepped behind him and pressed against his back, running his hands down Keith’s flushed chest. “Did you enjoy our first time together? I struggled to be gentle with you and hope I was successful.”

Keith hummed thoughtfully, distracted by Lotor’s roaming hands. Fire started running through his veins and he watched as his skin flushed a deeper shade, ramping up for another cycle. “It was amazing,” he said, unable to feign disinterest. “I want more.”

“As you wish.” Lotor swept him off his feet and carried him over to the bed, tossing Keith playfully into the center of his nest before crawling in to join him.

The storm raged on outside, occasional thunder rumbling through the foundation of the palace. Lotor advanced on him with less restraint and Keith couldn’t tell whether it was on purpose or due to a rut. He didn’t care either way, drowning in the heady mixture of their mingling scents as Lotor ate him out for what felt like hours. He came twice from that alone.

When Lotor settled over him and rubbed his length against him a sudden thought occurred to Keith. He pressed a hand to Lotor’s chest and muttered a weak “stop”.  Lotor ceased moving immediately and pulled back slightly with a concerned expression. Keith offered no explanation as he pushed Lotor onto his back and climbed between his spread legs.

“Wha…t-“ Lotor trailed off when Keith stared pointedly at his erection. “Ah yes, how rude of me. Please, inspect it to your heart’s content.”

Keith would’ve laughed at the corny dialogue if he wasn’t so curious. The phallus was just as large as he imagined, and wrapping a hand tentatively around it only made it seem bigger. It had an interesting texture, similar but somehow different than his own, adorned with bumps and ridges. He pumped it slowly, letting the ridges slide beneath his palm and fingers, glancing up when Lotor let out a satisfied sigh. He considered sucking it just to see how much he could fit in his mouth, but his aching body had other ideas.

Lotor looked a little surprised as Keith crawled over his lap and lined his cock head up with his entrance. Placing his hands on Lotor’s abdomen, he sunk down a bit, gasping as the head slipped between his folds and into his swollen canal. He felt more lucid that time and the sensitive nerve endings registered every texture that slid against his walls. Halfway down he paused, groaning at how full he already felt.

“Careful,” gasped Lotor, gripping Keith’s hips to support him as his thighs started trembling.

Quirking a defiant eyebrow, Keith lifted himself then sunk down as far as he could go. Lotor groaned and faltered in his grasp, sliding his hands to cup Keith’s ass. He did it again, smirking down at Lotor as his expression fell into bliss. He really was easy on the eyes, and his low moans were like music to Keith’s ears, resonating in his chest and sliding down into his groin.  

As he continued to ride Lotor, Keith could feel the burn in his thighs and made a vague mental note to ask if there was a gym. Every long stroke took his mind further from coherent thought as he focused on the textured slide against his walls. The pleasure built quickly, or at least he thought it did, and he only noticed he was starting to come when Lotor gasped sharply under him.

His walls started spasming as Lotor’s knot inflated, stretching him at the perfect moment. It tossed Keith’s mind into an instant haze, which would’ve been irritating if it didn’t feel so damn good. When the knot finally lodged home, Keith’s back bowed and he groaned, spilling over Lotor’s torso and chest. The warm release pumping into him made him lightheaded enough to collapse.

“So good,” breathed Lotor enfolding Keith in his arms and kissing the top of his head. “You’re so good, my little flame.”

Keith couldn’t manage any coherent response, so he merely hummed in agreement as he nuzzled against Lotor’s chest. The contentment ran bone deep and he was positive an alpha had never satisfied him that way before. His mind distantly supplied a vague memory of compatible pheromones but no further details surfaced. Just his luck he was ridiculously compatible with his captor. At the moment, he didn’t really care.

The storm persisted, and the varying patterns of rain lulled Keith to sleep once again. His slumber was peaceful and deep, but thunder and an aching body woke him. Lotor stirred immediately and serviced him without hesitation. He was a little rougher that time but Keith didn’t mind. His body was now well adjusted to Lotor’s size, another marvel of omegan anatomy.

He waited for Lotor to bite and claim him, displaying to the universe and Empire that Keith truly belonged to him. Night turned to quintant, and that quintant stretched into another night bathed in a haze of desire and hedonism. Keith lost track of how many times they had had sex, coming together time and time again as easily as breathing.

On the third quintant, Lotor was abruptly called away for urgent business and Keith felt the loss like a blow to the chest.

They showered together and Lotor dressed as slowly as he could manage, glancing at Keith longingly every few ticks. Keith wanted to reach out and cling to him but somehow refrained. He watched Lotor give himself the rut suppressant shot with only a slight grimace. What a waste.

Lotor paused at the door and looked towards Keith but kept his eyes trained on the floor. “I’m sorry I was unable to have you before your first heat.” The door shut softly behind him. 

Keith sighed and flopped back onto the bed, staring through the fabric hanging around it. He suddenly wished the fabric were darker, more opaque, offering him more of an illusion of protection, like a cocoon. Even though he didn’t want to be forced into a bond, remaining unclaimed and then ultimately abandoned during a heat was devastating him on some primal level. He knew it was likely a natural response to an involuntary release of stress hormones, but it was still annoying. 

Shiro showed up ten dobashes later in casual clothes, flustered and eager to help. The desperation evaporated and Keith reached out for him, tumbling him down into the nest as he was hastily tugging his clothing off. He’d ask Shiro his opinion about the claiming later. Now, there were more pressing concerns and he thought maybe he ripped Shiro’s pants in his haste to get rid of them.

They only exchanged a few brief kisses before Shiro sunk into Keith with a satisfied moan. It felt every bit as great as Keith had imagined and he clawed at Shiro’s back, whining when he didn’t start to immediately move. When he finally stirred into motion, Shiro went hard and fast revealing a completely new side of himself to Keith. There was the drive that earned him a seat next to the Emperor. His eyes flicked to Keith’s before he sat up for better leverage, and they offered a fleeting glimpse of passion and determination Keith wanted to drown in.

Maybe it was because Shiro was another omega, but he seemed to be hitting all the right spots and doing all the right things. He had Keith coming almost simultaneously on the inside and outside, vision darkening at the intensity of sensations spreading through his nerves like wildfire. Warmth flooded into him shortly after, Shiro’s groan registering distantly.

“F-fuuuck,” swore Keith, feeling Shiro slip out of him. The distinct lack of knot disappointed him once again on that primal, kneejerk level, but he still felt fairly satiated.

Shiro collapsed onto the bed beside him, panting. “I’m sorry…I know it’s not as good. Once your pheromones settle into my system I’ll be able to go more times in a row.”

“Shhhh,” said Keith cuddling into the curve of Shiro’s body and practically purring. “That was amazing. Wake me up when you’re ready to go again.”

Keith heard Shiro’s answering hum and he absently pet Keith’s hair until he fell asleep. His dreams were hazy and nonsensical, as they often were during heats, maybe distant planets he had yet to see. Right before Shiro gently coaxed him awake his subconscious had predictably drifted to his home for many deca-phoebs, his trusted old ship. Upon opening his eyes he felt so homesick he started crying, alarming Shiro. He wanted to blame the hormones but it was probably just the situation settling in.

Shiro held him until the sobbing died down, only asking him if he was hurt but not prying any further. Before his mind clouded with desire again, Keith decided he wasn’t going to accept this as his fate. He wasn’t that kind of person.

For now he would bide his time, but he was definitely going to escape.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this fic is a giant, kink laden smutfest. I've barely scraped the surface lol. Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> Feel free to scream at me on my main, [ghostmoonchild](http://ghostmoonchild.tumblr.com/) or vld side blog, [starchildkeith](http://starchildkeith.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
